How things change
by hannahmaggie
Summary: Ever wonder how it would have been if Bella Cullen was the lonely vampire and Edward Swan was the new boy in school? How much will change? Will true love really always find a way?
1. Losing Faith

MyLight

**First Sight BPOV**

Here I sat, as bored as usual; living out each endless day like it would suddenly become meaningful. Me and Emmett saw no point in coming to school, we obviously looked older (well he did but I hated school anyway, so I backed up his point.) Nevertheless Alice predicted that this would be an easy place to live, Jasper immediately backed her up and Rosalie hates moving so she wanted to stay in the same place for as long as possible.

The Olympic Peninsula exists under a near constant cover of clouds. Forks was perfect, barley any sunlight so we could go out in the day without causing traffic accidents. It rains here more than any other town in the Continental US. Woo.

School on the other hand was always the same: same classrooms, same teachers, and the same people avoiding us… Human's instincts told them to avoid us, although they didn't know why they feared us. They were drawn in by our beauty, but they knew not to come near us. I didn't really mind, especially on days like today. I hadn't hunted in two weeks and the burn in my throat was overpowering. None of the humans smelt especially nice - lucky for them - but if the wind blew the wrong way the scents would shock me. These are the days I feel bad for Jasper. He is the newest in our coven and is still learning the new diet. It always helped to know that I didn't have it as bad.

Well now I feel like a bitch. How nice is it that I feel better because someone else is suffering more than me? Depressing.

Just as I thought that, Jasper tensed. *sigh*

Lauren had walked by to close, showing off to her friends, and her hair had got caught in the wind. I calmly put my hand on Jaspers shoulder and stamped hard on his foot holding him down. We were sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria for lunch - not that we would be eating but anyway. When he didn't relax, I looked meaning fully at Emmett who was walking sitting on the other side of him. He caught my gaze he kicked Jasper hard, much to Alice's protest. She was protective of him especially on days like today, she'll never learn.

Jasper cringed away from Emmett's force and grinned sheepishly at me before turning to Alice who looked like she was going to puke.

Yeah, because that's possible.

"Jasper, you seriously freaked me out then! One minute you were going to kill her and then the next you weren't - your future is still ordering itself. JASPER!" she squealed loudly for he had looked away, embarrassed. "That's it when we get home…"

I tuned her out, already knowing what she was threatening. She spoke so fast, only a vampire could have heard her pixie rant.

Like usual, as my mind wandered, I pushed my shield out the cover the nearest table to us. I have a special vampire power! I can push out an invisible shield and hear people's thoughts, only when they're under the shield though. Gawd it would be annoying having to hear EVERYBODYS thoughts ALL the time. I know it sounds perverted, listening to peoples thoughts, but I wanted to know the gossip. Everyone was smiling and in a prison like this that hardly ever happened!

Most thoughts were centred on the new boy.

I saw his face in Jessica Stanley's mind and knew she was crushing on him.

Typical!

Woo a new person to look at. Big whoop. Why was everyone so hyped up? Every girl was fantasizing about him and all the boys were wondering what sports he was into. He sat downwind from me, with Mike Newton.

I was intrigued. Hmm I wonder why? I mean he must be pretty special because everyone was thinking about him and I'll admit he was quite hot. His bronze hair was webbed with little diamonds from the rain. Make that double hot!

Jasper must have sensed my change in emotion, because he was looking at me funny. His vampire power was to read people's emotions and he could also manipulate them. I'll admit it was quite useful in a fight - you know to calm people down - but when he was trying to persuade you to do something it was just plain annoying!

He gave me the look my family gave me when they wanted to have a "private" conversation with me.

Crap.

Sighing I pushed my shield out and prepared to be mentally humiliated. Jasper must have sensed adoration and he rarely got that from me. I was the only one in my family was alone, and to make it worst I lived with 3 pairs of perfectly matched lovers: Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme.

_"So Bella, what's up?"_ Jasper thought.

"WHAT?" I said aloud, puzzled. Normally people wanted to have a "private" conversation with me when they wanted to mentally yell at me, or tell me a secret, but this was ordinary conversation!

"I'm only asking" he replied smugly. Rose and Alice caught on and looked questionably at Jasper.

"I was just wondering why Bella's fantasizing over the new kid" Jasper stated, smirking.

"Well she gives no one else privacy so you no…" Rose said flashing me a grin, showing off her set of beautiful white teeth. I grimaced back at her, and then glared at Jasper, willing him to shut up.

"Yeah but you don't know what she was feeling" Jasper continued, raising his eyebrows. These are the days I hate Jasper and his weird powers. He laughed sensing my uncomfortable state, oh he's sooo gonna get it when there's nothing… breakable in sight. Damn school.

"Ooohhhh" Emmett sang loudly.

"Shut up" I snarled. Emmett's loud singing had caught some unwanted attention. I growled under my breath and scowled murderously at the people watching me. Quick as a flash they turned away; terrified. Result, I smirked to myself. Rose sighed and raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me, demanding a talk. I pretended not to notice and she snarled sharply – a very inhuman sound. I groaned in defeat and half-heartedly pushed out my shield.

"_Bella_" Rose thought "_we all want you to be happ__y, so just do what you gotta do, 'k__ay?_"

Now I understand why this is a "private" conversation, Rosalie doesn't like to show her soft side, I was once again puzzled by my siblings thoughts.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed shocking Alice, Jasper and Emmett. We were so good at these kinds of conversations that they others didn't even notice. My sudden outburst had pulled my shield back abruptly, it snapped around me like a rubber band. Rose seemed to want to continue the conversation, but I was too confused to find the strength.

"Hey can someone let us in on the secret?" Emmett whined childishly, Rose looked at him fondly, and then addressed the group:

"Bella, what I meant was if you're interested in someone then you should get him! It's what you deserve" Rose continued sincerely, shocking me. Jasper caught on the looked at the new boy smiling.

God that boy was quick!

"Hey you caught me at a rough time Jazz!" I defended myself feebly: "I was trying to see if he was scared of us yet. Why do you all assume that because I was thinking about him it means I like him! Jeez!" I was our family's protector. If anyone started to wonder or had good guesses then we'd move immediately becoming nothing but a scary memory.

"Yeah, yeah Bells" Jasper said, winking, pretending to swallow the crap I'd just told him. The others nodded slightly - obviously they were going to talk about this "situation" when I wasn't around.

I growled and listened to Mike, he was filling in the new boy about the school and the students.

Suddenly the new guy's eyes flashed up to meet mine. I barely met his eyes, but I still looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring at a total stranger.

My vampire hearing was all good on days like today.

"So Edward" Mike began. I pushed my shield out to cover him: "see any girls you like?" _"Too right he has, look at him gawking at Bella, oh Bella…"_

Yep, its official, Mike creeps me out! He has some weird unchanging crush on me, no matter how many times I tell him I don't like him. Boys piss me off.

The rest of Mike's thoughts disturbed me as I strained for Edward's (wow) answer.

"Who are they" a velvet voice asked. Mike didn't even need to look up. Everyone wants to know us, not to sound like a snob or anything. It's because we look appealing to them, it makes them want to come near us, which is guess is great for a normal vampire. Not so great for a vampire that wants to be invisible.

"The Cullen's. Oh and the Hale's: Rosalie and Jasper."

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" the voice asked patiently. Jasper and Rosalie look like siblings, so he obliviously knew know Mike was referring too.

"Um, the big guy's Emmett, the little pixy girl is Alice, and the cute brown haired beauty is Bella" I wish he wouldn't say that about me. It makes me feel **so** uncomfortable. "Jasper and Rosalie - the blondes-are twins, but none of the Cullen's are actually related- lucky for them because they're all dating!" _"Maybe that'll keep him away from MY __Bella.__"_

My Bella, MY Bella? He thought I was his; I was horrified and amused at the same time.

"Wow, which ones?" Edward seemed intrigued about us and defiantly absorbed in the conversation.

Right, that's my queue.

I pushed my shield out towards him expecting delusions and fantasies about us.

I got nothing.

Huh?

Maybe he moved? I looked over to check and found two emerald green eyes staring back at me. He held my eyes for about a second then looked away quickly, but I was mesmerised. His eyes still held me where I was, I couldn't move - I couldn't breath – not that I needed to.

Wait, wait, WAIT. Hold up. Why can't I hear him?

Curiosity pulsed threw me. Was it me or him? Was I losing my power?

I panicked and threw my shield rapidly across the room, scared I was losing my only power. The only thing I could call my own. But sure enough my mind buzzed with over a hundred thoughts. I could hear everyone in the room, including my very puzzled family and a very suspicious Jasper.

Double Crap.

My emotions must be overloading him how was I gonna explain this?

Wait, everyone's thoughts?

I sighed, everyone - except Edward. It was defiantly him. Hey that's a new one "it's not me it's you!" I laughed out loud, startling my family even more. I bet they think I've lost it.

All this had happened in the space of seconds; Mike was just about to answer Edward's questions.

"Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper" he answered reluctantly, his thoughts guarded.

"Wait, what about her" I could feel his emerald eyes boring into the back of my head. I felt my spine tingle in an unusual way. Heat flooded through my body, I felt oddly faint. What on earth is happening to me? I strained to hear Mikes reply.

"Oh that's Bella she's single – but, hey, don't waste your time, - she doesn't date" Mike challenged, winced as he remember me rejecting him. Ouch.

"Wasn't planning on, dude." Edward answered coolly. His voice made me light headed, the bell rang (or I suppose you could say shrieked) and I floated of to my next class, leaving my confused family behind me.


	2. New World

Mylight

**Chapter 2: EPOV**

The smoke alarm was making a strange, high pitched, noise as I hit it, trying to get it to shut up. I looked around the kitchen quickly, trying to find a cloth or a hammer or something. I still wasn't used to this kitchen. It took my 3 painful minutes to find a hammer, and then use it to smash the smoke machine into pieces, finally silencing it. I felt like doing a victory dance.

Charlie's gonna be pissed when he gets in… result. I'm running out of new things to annoy him now I've been here for 2 weeks.

I retrieved my burnt toast from the toaster and swallowed it in 3 bites, hurrying upstairs to wash and get dressed. Being late on my first day of school didn't seem like a good idea.

I hurried out of the back door, slipping in the mud and scrabbling towards my 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. I loved my truck, despite its age. Charlie gave it to me when I arrived, he bought it off his friend, Billy Clearwater, Leah and Seth Clearwater's dad. Leah and Seth were good friends of mine, they were the people I had spent most of my time with when I'd been forced to visit Charlie in the summers.

Billy has taken good care of the truck though, it was still in good condition. It needed a new radio, but I wasn't going to complain. The interior was warm and toasty, which was good for this town. It still smelled a little bit like Seth's aftershave, which had exploded in here when we were 14. Weird.

The drive to school was nerve wrecking. I was nervous about meeting the new people. I was scared I would get lost. As soon as I thought that, I saw a huge sign: "Forks High School." Relief washed through me, as well as fear.

I parked up in the car pack, near to the entrance. I saw a sign saying "front office" and decided I would go investigate there first. The office lady smiled at me, and handed me my timetable and a map of the school, which I hoped I wouldn't have to use for long. It'd be hard enough trying to fit in without having my nose stuck in a map all day long.

"Building 3 is where you will be for your first period, it's the 4th building on the left of this one" the lady said, smiling, as the bell screamed. I glance at my timetable, as I left. English. _Well at least I'm good at this subject_ I though, hoping that this would make it easier for me.

I followed the crowds of huddled coats, moving in the mist, to their classrooms. I followed a group of girls into building 3, and put my coat on a hook, like they had done. I scanned the room for the teacher, Mrs Starling. I spotted her, and as I approached, she smiled and waved me over, noticing that she didn't recognise me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Swan, it's my first day." I said quietly, praying that my voice wouldn't break today.

"Good morning Mr Swan! I'm Mrs Starling, take a seat at the back, I'll bring you a work book in a moment." She said cheerily, waving me off.

I began to walk to my seat when I heard, "class, this is Edward, he's new, make him feel welcome please." And I almost fell over. Everyone was staring at my now, and I felt myself go red. I wish she hadn't have said that, it would be a lot harder to blend in now.

I took my place next and everyone turned round to stare at me. I was sat next to a spikey haired boy, he was grinning at me.

"Hey Edward, I'm Mike" he said confidently, swinging on his chair.

"Nice to meet you, how are you?" I said as kindly as I could, trying not to sound girly.

"Ha, I'm as good as a man can be when studying poems dude. Whatcha got next?" huh, poems was an easy topic, at least I wouldn't have to do much in this hour.

"Spanish, you?"

"History, Eric's in Spanish, I'll get him to go with you if you want?" Mike said kindly, smiling at me.

I smiled back, as Miss had started her lesson now, and I didn't want to be yelled at for talking. She mostly talked about rhymes and verses, so I zoned out and tried to look past the people turning round to stare at me. It was pretty easy; I found out that if you glare or smile at them, they turn back around.

English passed quickly, and Mike introduced me to some of his friends: Eric, Ben and some girls. Jessica grinned at me and Angela smiled shyly and looked back towards Ben. They promised to meet me after maths and sit with me at lunch, I smiled at them, and made my way to Spanish with Eric and Angela. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon after, it was lunch.

Everyone seems to want to talk to me, and all the girls were shamelessly flirting. Mike told me how many of them had boyfriends too, and I immediately felt uncomfortable (or more so.) I wasn't really looking for a girlfriend though, so it didn't bother me.

Angela was the only girl who hadn't bothered me and she was obviously shy. She seemed content in staring a Ben. Only Ben seemed completely oblivious to her.

Come to think of it, most of the people in the school were oblivious the opposite sex. Take Jessica for example: Mike had shamelessly flirted with her for all of 4th period and half of lunch but she hardly noticed him, with nothing but "hmms" and "ahhs" in the appropriate places.

She was eyeing me up the whole time. That made me feel uncomfortable because Mike seems like a really nice guy, and I want us to be friends. Also I didn't like Jess back , she was too forward and loud of me. This can only end badly.

Suddenly the most beautiful brown haired girl skipped past me. She was so grace full and… well gorgeous! She came to a halt at the furthest table from me and gently slid into her seat. Unlike everyone else, when she pulled her chair back, there was silence, instead of the whole "nails on a chalk board" noise. She looked past me to the four people. They were all beautiful too, and amazingly graceful, but they all looked freakishly similar - not sibling similar, but they all had the same pale skin and the same grace.

A spiky haired pixy girl let go of the tall blonde boys hand and practically danced over to the brown haired girl. Her movements were heart-breakingly graceful. I couldn't look away.

The other three sat down and the brown haired girl seemed to scan the room. She stopped to glower at Jessica and continued sharply to my table. I quickly looked away and I felt her eyes bore into my back, I didn't dare turn back around. I felt my body warming in the cold cafeteria.

I gave in and looked when I heard a boy bellowing, he the tallest of the 5. He looked like a serious weight lifter, and he had dark curly hair. He sat across from the brown haired girl, and she seemed to snarl at him, her upper lip pulling back to revel her sparkling pearl like teeth. She looked instantly dangerous. She shot angry glances at all the people who had turned to stare. It made me wonder if she was shy, seen as she didn't want them to look at her.

There was a blonde haired girl who sat with the weight lifter, and she seemed to want her attention, they looked like they were having a silent conversation. The blonde girl was stunning - not as beautiful as the brown haired girl, but in a similar league.

Just then, all five of the people at the table stiffened and turned towards the blonde girl. They all looked surprised. They all spoke so fast - they're lips barley moving. I wondered what they were discussing, it looked intense. They all looked away and I was vaguely aware of Mike talking to me.

Suddenly, the brown haired girls eyes flashed up to meet mine, I looked away embarrassed at being caught ogling at a hot stranger. It wasn't the best first impression I'd ever made.

She barley met my eyes but she still looked embarrassed.

Mike finally demanded my attention and he followed the line of my gaze.

"So Edward" he pronounced my name like it was foreign "see any girls you like?" he questioned waggling his eyebrows and glancing at their table.

"Who are they?" I got straight to the point because I'm not a very patient person; I can't take small talk.

He knew who I meant immediately. I got a feeling that this was the first thing most people asked.

"The Cullen's. Oh and the Hale's: Rosalie and Jasper." Hmm, cool.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked impatiently, guessing that Rosalie and Jasper were the blondes, because they looked more similar than anyone else at the table.

"Um" he seemed cautious to answer "the big guys Emmett" the weight lifter. "The little pixy girl is Alice and the cute brown haired beauty is Bella." Oh, so he liked her. That doesn't explain his shameless flirting with Jessica, maybe she rejected him or something?

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins but none of the Cullen's are actually related. Ha lucky for them cause they're all dating!" his eyebrows knotted together as if he'd revealed something her shouldn't have.

"Wow, which ones" I asked when he didn't continue. I tried to disguise my impatience as curiosity. I glanced at Bella – wow - and she seemed frustrated. Her eyes flashed up to mine. This time I held her eyes then quickly flashed my eyes back to Mike, as I realised he was going to answer my question.

"Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper." He looked annoyed that he couldn't say that Bella was taken. He seemed really protective and guarded. I felt like I should change the subject, but I wanted to know more.

"What about her?" I said, as I pointed towards Bella. I couldn't bear to say Bella out loud in case my voice broke. I glanced at her again, but she was facing the other way - part of me felt like she could hear every word I said.

"Oh, Bella she's single – but, hey, don't waste your time she doesn't date" he warned, shaking his head slightly.

"Wasn't planning on, dude" I said flatly. I rose from my seat as the bell rang and marched out of the canteen, Mike trailing behind me. It was raining heavily, as we half ran to biology.

I was running from what was behind me – I felt like I was running from Bella.


	3. Moments To Remember

MyLight

**Chapter 3: BPOV**

Alice caught me before I had rounded the corner.

"Hey Bella, what have you got next?" she asked sweetly, grinning widely. Well this was a first. My physic sister was asking my timetable - normally she told me what I had next.

"Bio I think" I muttered quietly, still feeling a little light headed.

She squealed, startling me a little, so I push out my shield:

"Oh my godddddd…" she thought happily "hey if you're listening, then clear a space next to you in biology – have fun!" she winked at me, and with that she twirled off, leaving me clueless and confused behind her. She went off in the wrong direction of her next class; she had biology like me but with a different teacher. Me and Alice were pretending to be seventeen year olds and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were seniors. My appearance told people I was seventeen but I was much, much older. Alice and I were the smallest, so we decided that they made us _look _younger than the burly Emmett.

I'm the second oldest out of my siblings, even older than Esme, my "mother" not biologically of course. Jasper was the oldest child and Carlisle was the overall oldest and the wisest for that matter.

I was pondering on what Alice had said as I took my seat. I was the only person without a lab partner, no one wanted to work with me because, 1, I didn't speak in lessons, or associate with any of the students and 2, I knew how to do everything, so everyone felt stupid sat next to me. That always made me feel bad… but I'd rather sit on my own.

Oh wait… Now I understand! If any _new students_ such as Edward (!) happened to be in this class, he would have to sit with me!

Aw… this was gonna be a long year for him. Of course he'd be scared of me, and now he had to work with me. I cleared the space next to me just as he was walking in. Well maybe being next to him I might be able to see into his mind. I'd never had to be particularly close before but this was all I could think of. I'd never come across anyone whose mind I could not read…

_BAM!_

It hit me. Like a tonne of bricks. And then some.

An overpowering scent, that made my insides curl over, flowed into my nostrils sharply. Venom flowed into my mouth. My body tensed, wanting to crouch and spring. My hands tightened, trying to pin myself to the desk, so I would stop my body from launching itself onto…

_Edward._

Edward? This was HIS scent?

This was un-be-f#cking-lievable. Of course his scent would be the most delicious thing I've ever smelt.

Of _course_ his scent would make me more intrigued about him.

It made me so thirsty, I needed to drink it, I wanted it so much, and it was overpowering me. I was so scared that I'd break the desk, which I was clinging onto for my own live. For everyone in this wholes rooms lives. If I broke and bite Edward, then the rest of the class would have to go too.

Oh dear god.

I tried to calm myself, and I held my breath, waiting for my body to loosen up and resume my earlier posture. It took several seconds for me to forget about his scent and calm myself. I felt safer, and more secure, so I decided to try again.

I sniffed tenderly… his scent didn't surprise me as much this time, and as I breathed it in, a bit more each time, I felt more sure that I could handle it.

I kinda liked it, much to my surprise. Yeah, sure it made me tense and want to kill people, but the scent its self was beautiful. Thinking about it made me want more.

I inhaled sharply. Dizziness over took me and I felt like I was floating, not sat in a hard school chair. I sighed in contentment and cleared my head of the dizziness. The venom in my mouth was practically spilling over my clenched jaw

Ha, it looked like I was literally drooling over a boy. Never thought I'd say that and actually mean it!

I swallowed the venom just as he sat down.

He smelt even better up close up (I really didn't think that was possible.)

My hand curled around my pen.

"Hello" Edward said in a velvety voice. His voice overtook my mind and I probably wouldn't have heard my pen snapping if Edward hadn't looked down at my clenched fist in alarm, "um... you ok?" For a second I thought that he was genuinely worried about me, but then I realised that he must be worried that he was going to have to sit next to a crazy person until next semester. First I was drooling, now I'm snapping my stationary, what next? Hopefully not losing whatever's left of my cool.

"Yeah, YEAH, I'm fine, you?" I asked quickly - he still looked alarmed, he had probably never seen a girl randomly snap a pen before. He rummaged through his rucksack until he found his pencil case.

"Oh I'm more than fine" he said cheekily but softly. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, so I waited for his official answer, "yeah I'm good" he pushed a pen towards me with caution, "um, I think you need another pen" he smiled at me, and winked. His eyes were glistening beautifully and his cheeks were reddening slightly.

"Gee thanks!" I said sarcastically grabbing the pen quickly. Probably too quickly because he looked shocked again; his emerald green eyes went wide.

Curse these awesome vampire powers!

"Keep it" he said friendlily, still smiling, he seemed to be trying to start conversation.

"You're Edward, right?" I asked. _D__uhh... _

"Yeah, Bella?"

I smiled smugly "you're new here aren't you? I can't remember seeing you before" _and trust me I would have remem__ber you!_ I mean, he's hot, and he smells tasty, what more do you want in a guy? Oh god I sound like I like him…

"Yeah I just moved here from Phoenix" he informed me, shuddering.

"Oh wow, that's a change, Phoenix is warm! Forks is so different, you must miss the sun?" he was quite pale, to say that he had lived in a sunny place.

"Suppose, I miss my mum more though…" he trailed off embarrassed at showing his feelings.

Aww.

Edward Swan? The chief of police in Forks was Charlie Swan, he must be his father. Charlie separated from his wife years ago, which is probably why I hadn't seen Edward before.

He must have visited or something, right? Maybe he didn't like Charlie. Maybe he didn't like the weather?

I was going to ask him about it, but Mr Banner claimed his attention asking a question we both seemed to have missed.

"Mr Swan, listen up" he said sternly after Edward had failed to answer the question correctly.

"Miss Cullen, do you have the answer?" ha, he was trying to catch me out. It was his goal to ask me a question I couldn't answer and I wasn't about to let him achieve that so easily, then what will he live for?

I picked the answer out of his mind mischievously.

"One thousand four hundred and fifty-three" I said triumphantly grinning.

"Huh" Mr Banner sulked and continued talking to the class, ignoring me and Edward.

Edward looked astonished. I flashed him a quick grin and winked and then pretended to listen to Mr Banner's lecture. Remembering my earlier frustration, I pushed out my shield in a vain hope to hear him.

Nope. Nada. Nothin'.

Woo.

Maybe he has some weird glitch in his brain.

I was happy that I was coping with his scent, it was okay when I got used to its beautiful smell. It was only when it surprised me, that it made me want to drink his blood. Hmm, that's good; it means I won't have to avoid him.

Edward ruffled his hair just as I decided to breathe. I was stunned yet again. I dropped his pen in an attempt not to crush it and clutched on to my stool. The bell rang and I threw myself out of the class room at a reasonable human speed, vaguely aware of his eyes on my back, and went straight to my car, slamming and locking the doors.

I needed to clear my head. With his scent all around me it made it hard to concentrate. Sure he was cute and friendly and…

OH MY GOD. This cannot be happening! I'm falling in love with a human boy! After meeting him an hour ago!

I couldn't afford to become interested in him. He couldn't either. It was a lose-lose situation.

I was a vampire. A strong, fast vampire. I could kill him with a snap of my fingers.

I we free to think clearly now that his magnificent scent wasn't rippling through me.

I wonder where he is. I searched the schools mind for him until I found him through Mike Newton's mind. They were in the same P.E class apparently.

I followed Edward in Mikes mind for the rest of the lesson, watching him trip over the P.E equipment and chairs, gazing at him in adoration and amusement.

When the final bell rang, Emmett suddenly appeared outside my window, mentally whining about being stuck out in the rain. Blinking out of my thoughts, I unlocked the door and he barged in.

"Why did you leave me in Spanish? You better have a good explanation…" I stopped listening and watched as his hands clenched dramatically into shaking fists.

"I do, I guess." I said warily. This was a problem I was going to need to solve quickly.

"Everyone has a problem these days, what happened to happy families?" he joked.

I ignored his comment: "you know the new boy..."

"Who, the one you were checkin' out this lunch?" he asked cheekily.

"LET ME FINISH!" I shouted, slapping him. "Well I sit next to him, and he smells really good."

"Bells, you didn't" Emmett asked alarmed.

"Emmett" I whined "I would never!" Hopefully…

"_Whatever you say, sis, whatever you say_" he thought as the others climbed into the back of my silver Volvo. I laughed at his lack of trust in my will power. I began the journey back home, hoping to leave the conversation far, far behind us. My hope vanished as Alice grinned happily at me. She has most likely been watching me in biology, 10 seconds after everything had happened. Stupid visions.

"Hey Alice" Rosalie asked "Are we going to Denali tonight?" In Denali there is another coven, just like ours, who prey on animal blood - "vegetarians." My thoughts brightened at the thought of seeing Carmen and the others.

"Yes of course we are" Alice replied cheerily, happy to be off to see Tanya, a close member of the family and her favourite shopping buddy.

I, on the other hand, needed to speak with Kate and Carmen immediately!

They chattered happily on the way home and darted inside at an inhuman pace when we reached the garage. I parked the car slowly and headed for the front door, just as they were piling out of the house.

"Bellaaaa" Alice sang, "I've packed for youuu."

"Wait a second - packed?" I questioned hesitantly "how long are we staying for?"

"For the rest of the week, why?" Jasper answered.

Damn. Edward. He was my only thought.

They piled into Emmett's huge jeep while I hesitated by the door.

"Um, guys? Is it alright if I, um, run up?" I was the fastest runner in our family, so I would probably beat them there.

"O...K Bella, if you want to" Esme said, baffled. She liked to think of us as a family, so I felt like I was betraying her by leaving them now, but I needed to be alone.

"Alright, see you all soon" and I was off.

**Chapter 4 EPOV**

I thought Bella was beautiful from afar, but close up she's… words cannot describe. Her long brown curls rested effortlessly on her back. Her skin was as pale as snow, and it made an amazing contrast with her eyes. Her coal black, eyes. They were alarmingly beautiful and also quite sharp looking, with large black bruise like bags under them, making the world assume that she hadn't slept in weeks. She sat very still on her chair, clearing the space next to her thoroughly. She sat next to the only open space and she seemed to know I would be sat next to her.

Well that's strange, maybe she's physic? Haha…

She looked so graceful it hurt like hell. I was clumsy, but compared to her I was a stupid elephant that couldn't see its own feet. She looked dangerous as well as magnificent. Her skin looked translucent and breakable; the bones jutted out from her arm alarmingly and her cheekbones were straight and pointy. She smiled to herself and inhaled sharply before looking directly in my eyes. As she inhaled she showed of her pearly white teeth. I don't know if she looked beautiful or dangerous now. For beautiful she had models looks and more and for dangerous she looked strong even though see was amazingly skinny and her arms showed no muscles. It's a tie, I think.

She sighed and gulped loudly as I sat down, gripping the table with both her hands. She looked afraid, for some strange reason. Well I had to show her I was nothing to be afraid of. I mean comparing myself to her she looked fragile and breakable and I looked as manly as I ever had! This was excellent! I've never been particularly muscular before. I needed to test the water first.

"Hello" I said, in the weird voice I had always used on the lunch lady at my old school so she would give me extra cake. She looked overwhelmed and all I heard was a loud snapping sound that seemed to be coming from her, she apparently didn't notice as she still looked at me all dreamy and out of it. What was it? Had she broken a bone? Was she that fragile?

I noticed ink on the table, and saw that she had snapped her pen with her bare hands! False alarm, no broken bones. She looked weak, yet she could snap pens easily? Great now I felt even stupider, she was stronger than me and she was a girl! A small girl, as well. Humph.

Several people turned round to look at us. From what I saw in the cafeteria she didn't like attention at all so I shot them glares and reached for my rucksack. "Um, you ok?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to sound polite so she wouldn't think she had to still next to a freak for the rest of the year.

"Yeah, YEAH I'm fine - you?" she said in a sweet voice, I wonder why she asked if I was ok? Was she being polite or did she think I looked alarmed? I quickly controlled my face.

"Oh I'm more than fine" I said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear "yeah I'm good" I said a little louder as I pushed my new pen towards her "um, I think you need a new pen" I said, winking.

"Gee thanks!" she said with fake excitement. I didn't know whether to laugh or be offended.

She grabbed my pen so fast I was memorised, I couldn't believe it! It looked like the pen had disappeared until I saw in her little white hand. I couldn't stop my eyes going wide. She was strong and fast, ugh, I hate the world.

"Keep it" I offered because I had a very strong feeling that when she broke her pen it wasn't a coincidence; I didn't want her to be apologising to me for something as stupid as my cheap pen.

"You're Edward right?" she asked timidly, she seemed to be trying to start a conversation so I played along happily.

"Yeah, Bella?" I asked quickly. I felt bad for talking in 2 syllable words, but she smiled at me anyway.

"You're new here aren't you? I can't remember seeing you before" "she said, while I tried to keep my expression cool and casual. She nodded to herself, because she obviously knew I was new, everyone did. Unfortunately.

"Yeah I just moved here from Phoenix" I said in a vain hope that giving her information about me would make her give me information about her.

Like I said, it was a vain hope.

"Oh wow, that's a change Phoenix is warm! Forks is so different, you must miss the sun?" She was staring at me now, quite intently, I felt my cheeks flush.

"Suppose, I miss my mum more though…" I trailed of embarrassed; I had been so focused on keeping my calm that I had ended up telling her something I vowed not to tell anyone: how much I missed my mother.

She looked at me sympathetically, I was about to laugh it off or do something "cool" but Mr Banner -our teacher - suddenly appeared in front of me. Oh my gosh, I didn't even realise he had come in the class, let only started the lesson! I felt completely humiliated and when I didn't know the answer to the question, I felt worse.

Bella looked more stunned than before; she watched wide-eyed. Mr Banner turned his attention to her and asked for the answer with a cheeky grin.

Weird guy.

I was sure Bella didn't know the answer, because she had been talking to me when it was asked.

"One thousand four hundred and fifty-three" she said smugly.

My jaw dropped; well she mustn't have been as absorbed in the conversation as I was. She was just being polite. I felt my face fall. She flashed me a grin and winked mischievously when she saw my confusion. She was watching the teacher, when suddenly her face turned down and she frowned. She seemed genuinely unhappy. I was taken aback by the sudden urge to comfort her.

I ruffled my hair - something I do when I'm worried or stuck - and she went rigid in her seat. She dropped my pen on the table and gripped her stool.

The bell rang suddenly; she lunched herself out of the door, leaving the pen on the table, and me, confused and alone. I stared after her long after she had gone, and once again wondered how she was so fast. Mike came and stood next to me and hit me gently on the back.

"P.E now kid, you any good at sports?" He asked me as we ventured out into the rain.

P.E! My worst night mare. I'm so clumsy, and P.E was just a way to make me suffer even more than my ordinary life did.

I grimaced at Mike and he laughed, patting me on the back, and guiding me towards the sports building.

I stumbled through the hour with Mike falling over the chairs and P.E equipment; constantly apologising to my team mates. At one point I felt like screaming at the coach, saying "this was _his_ entire fault, so _he_ should be apologizing, not me and that this is my _first day_ so he should cut me some slack!" I never built up the nerve.

I ran to my truck blissfully happy about being free from P.E! As I drove home the high feeling wore of as I remembered where I was driving to.

Charlie's house. My own personal hell on earth (besides the gym.)

My mum had escaped from here with me when I was just little, and I pray she will do the same again soon. She kicked me out of my home in Phoenix because supposedly I was "getting in the way" of her and her new husband Phil. Well, Phil could go to hell for all I cared, kicking me out of my home - and even my state!

I still missed her though, despite this cruelty.

I cut the engine as I drove on to the lawn in the front garden. Ha, I thought, this will really mess him up! I'd made it my own personal life goal to mess up Charlie's life and that meant pranking him every day.

I stumbled into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich using as much of the contense of the fridge as I could, and most of the dishes. When I first came here, Charlie decided to make this less difficult for both of us, so he said that I would make the dinner and he'd wash up. He doesn't know he's got himself in for.

I checked my emails and emailed mum a letter begging her to have me back. As I pressed send I felt weird inside. Like how I felt when Bella smiled. I realised that if I left now then I'd never get to know Bella. I was arguing with myself about the new dilemma when I heard a loud bang from downstairs. I was suddenly aware of Charlie in the house. He walked into the living room and I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

He followed me curiously and when we reached the kitchen, he stared at the sink. I thought he'd died or something because he wasn't moving. The only reason I came down here was to see his face and now he's being boring! His face turned red, and he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

He stormed off to the living room and I could hear him huffing and puffing. I was just about to go and see what he was doing when he came back to the kitchen and stuck the paper on the now empty fridge door. I leaned closer to see what it said, it read:

ATTENTION ALL HOUSE HOGGERS, IF YOU MAKE A MESS, CLEAN IT UP AND IF YOU EMPTY THE FRIDGE, THEN IT'S YOUR JOB TO RE-STOCK IT (WITH YOUR OWN MONEY!) ALSO IF YOU COOK SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO CLEAN ALL OF THE UTNECILS THAT YOU USE AND FINALLY - GO HOME.

I was in hysterics by the end. Charlie just went redder and went back outside, probably to the police station.

Sounds like he's going to tell the police that I've committed a crime or something, I snickered to myself, _he wishes. _But he is the chief of police in Forks and he's there all the time. It was his wife and family.

Oh well, he wasn't family to me anymore... before I got all depressed I decided to have an early night so I shuffled up towards my new room.

Charlie had given me the smallest room in the whole house. It was just big enough to fit a bed and a little desk in - and even that was a struggle. I had to keep my clothes in the little cupboard outside the bathroom.

Yeah, one bathroom. Its living hell. I guess it's alright though, because we're both guys. It's not like we spend a lot of time in there. There would be hell to pay if he was forcing a daughter to share a bathroom, girls don't understand that concept. Mum used to spend at least 2 hours in her bathroom at home getting ready in the morning. Thankfully, I had my own bathroom, or I would have left her a lot sooner.

I tried to sleep, but the roar of the rain wasn't a peaceful sound to fall asleep to, so I was up for half of the night, until it finally died down into a little pitter-patter.

I was never hopeful of it stopping, so this was a small miracle its self!

I woke up tired and felt like going back to sleep and ignoring my life.

I managed to convince myself to get up and made breakfast. I swear the toaster is broken, whenever I try to make toast it goes all black and the toaster practically sets on fire. Charlie's no better at cooking than me, so if I die, I'm sure there won't be a big investigation in to what killed me.

Hurrying into school, I suddenly realised what had made me get up and decided to go to school in the first place.

Bella Cullen. I was looking forward to seeing her, and looking forward to seeing her was very, very stupid.

I felt like I was falling for her, which was also, very, _very_ stupid.

She seemed so different, so angelic, and so dangerous. So mysterious.

Something about her intrigued me, and that was going to be the death of me. Mike had told me she doesn't date, and I wasn't here to get my heart broken. Plus, liking someone after knowing them for a day wasn't much of a foundation, so I can still stop it. Maybe.

I had been looking forward to lunch all night, and while I lay sleepless last night I even imagined talking to her in Biology and trying to figure her out. Maybe I can't stop it. Crap.


	4. Frustration

MyLight

Chapter 5 BPOV

The only reason I wanted to run up was so I could clear my thoughts and not have to put on a happy charade. I needed to decide what to do with the Edward "problem." He smelled glorious and the scent made me all tight and thirsty, but it was also a really delicious scent that left me breathless and stunned. There was the chance that I might kill him, but I'm not sure I could.

Well physically I could but I'm not sure how I would cope afterwards. He means too much to me already and I've only known him for a little less than a day. His scent has become a drug to me in an hour and I can't live without it.

This is so weird.

I slowed down as I arrived in Denali and walked over to the house. The reason we were here was just because we haven't seen the family in ages and we miss then, but the story we were telling everyone else, was that Carlisle is helping some sick children in another state and we all decided to go with him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and trapped in a circle of female vampires, spinning me round and round.

Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Irina hugged and kissed me until I pulled myself out of the circle. I smiled blissfully, and then we all hugged again, screaming each other's names.

I saw Garrett and Eleazar in the corner hiding from the hugs and I approached them cheerfully.

"Why no hug?" I cooed in a baby voice, trying to look upset "don't you love me?"

The girls laughed as I hugged the boys and after a short hug, Eleazar let go and slid over to Carmen, wrapping his arm around her waist. However Garrett held on, hugging me fiercely. I missed him so much and he missed me to. He was my best guy friend, besides Emmett, and I saw Emmett every day.

"Um, G, you can let go now, I'm really feelin' the love!" Kate, laughing at us; pranced over to prize he husband off me. Garrett winked at me promising to chat later in our secret miming language and lumbered over to the couch with Kate.

Carmen danced over and claimed my attention. She was like Alice - extremely graceful, even for a vampire. That was pure talent, if you ask me. Tanya and Irina waited at the door hoping to see the rest of my family come up the street.

"Hey, Tanya, I ran, they'll be about 2/3 miles back down the track, why don't you go and meet them half way?" I suggested hoping that if the met half way I could avoid the shopping trip.

Of course it was a useless attempt, Alice would guess and they would come back and get me soon enough. *Sigh*

"Great idea Bella!" Tanya said excitedly running out the door; Irina flashed me a grin and then disappeared as well.

"Um… Carmen, Kate, I need to talk to you guys" I said timidly. Sighing Garrett untangled himself from Kate and brushed past me running out the back door screaming: "Bet I'll bet you to the forest Eleazar!"

Oh my gosh, I love Garrett! He just left without a fight and got Eleazar to go as well; if it had been one of the girls they would have demanded an explanation and then possibly still refused to leave.

This is why I go for dicks over chicks, even though sometimes I hate guys too. I'm unsure really…

Kate wasn't as accepting about me getting rid of the men: "right Bella, you better have a good explanation for making Garrett leave" she threatened. Kate and Garrett's relationship was a physical one, kind of like Rosalie's and Emmett's but more. I love them but I'm glad I don't live with them; my innocent eyes can only take so much!

"Yeah I do, it's about boys…" the last word seemed to set them off, much to my embarrassment.

"Oh Bella, you met someone!" they squealed - planning weddings in there head. Unlike Alice who already has my wedding planned. It's quite depressing to have a wedding planned and not have anyone to marry - and quite confusing.

"No, no" I assured them, mentally kicking myself for being so naïve. "Well kinda, but I need you're advise."

"Oh my Gawd, he's taken isn't he!" Kate exclaimed. This is why Carmen is my bestie; she doesn't jump to conclusions like Rose, Kate and Alice would.

"No, he's human." I answered.

Simple enough right?

"So?" Carmen said, well apparently not then.

"Yeah what's stopping you? Oh, is he a taken human?" Kate gasped. She seemed to be obsessed with taken guys, was she implying something about me?

"Hello, Vampire" I said pointing to my chest and sighing. Is it only me that thinks this is a bad idea?

It is, isn't it?

"Change him then." Carmen challenged. I gasped and stepped away from her, they watched as I fought to find the right words.

"NEVER, he has a LIFE and I'm NOT taking it AWAY from him!" I thundered, anger building up in me and threatening to burst out. "What kind of a life is this?"

"Relax Bells, it was only an option" Cameron said quickly defending herself as I got angrier.

This was one of them crazy times when I wished Jasper was here. I need to calm down. I know I shouldn't get so worked up, but thinking about taking his life from him (or anyone's life really) just made me not want to _live_. It's one of the worst things a vampire can do, in my opinion. Sure it has its upsides, if you're in love with a vampire, you get to be together for ever, but I'm aloud to be negative about this subject.

"Ugh, you are so confusing!" Kate exclaimed putting me out of my thoughts "first you love him, and then you don't wanna change him!"

"HELLO, it's called CARING! And I never said I loved him, I just said I met him." I shouted angrily, Kate was glaring at me and getting angry too. I could tell because of her power. Her power was kinda like mine. It was like an electric shock but so much worse; she could radiate it all over her body or just concentrate in on one part. Just a shock was enough to take a vampire down, and that took serious power.

Back in the day, I had helped her learn how to cover her body with it while she taught me how to push my shield out to others. My shield is multi-purpose-full. I can read thoughts and defend people against some other vampire powers, like Kate's. If I shield someone Kate cant shock them. I had a feeling this might come in useful, so I pushed my shield out to cover Carmen.

"Even if I did love him, why should I change him?" I continued "It's a painful, terrible thing to do to somebody!"

Gosh, boys really do complicate lives, pfft as if mine isn't complicated enough already! And I've known him for a day now. This really isn't looking good.

I heard Garrett and Eliza edging closer to the house.

They were probably planning to jump in and separate us if things go too heated up. Everyone always forgot that Kate's shock couldn't hurt me. Ugh, gimme a break.

"Guys" I whined, as I realised how stupid this was, "we aren't seriously fighting over a guy we don't know are we?"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean "we don't know?"" Carmen asked shocked, they obviously thought I was with him or something!

I wish. I think?... *sigh*

"Well you've never met him, and I only met him this afternoon, do you seriously think I would wait longer than a day to tell you guys if I was with someone?" I asked with fake shock. Kate grinned at me, and we both calmed down. It was so easy to get aggregated when you're a vampire, I always forgot this, because I rarely ever get seriously angry at anyone, I generally avoid everyone.

"Aww, Bells!" Garrett said, bursting through the door. "You found someone?"

"NO!" Me, Kate and Cameron screamed.

"Gawd! You scared the life out of me" Jasper shouted as he came through the door.

"Jasper!" I cooed loudly, "you're here!" I said, throwing myself at him.

"Too many emotions Bella, back off!" he complained, everyone calmed down then, he was using his power. Finally.

"Hey people, what's all the yelling for?" Emmett asked entering with about 30 suitcases, most probably all Alice's and Rose's.

"Jasper!" I shouted. "Help Emmett!" I scowled at him play fully, so he tried to take some bags from Emmett arms.

"NO. These are all Rose's, you can get Alice's!" Emmett said, grinning. I guessed Alice had more bags, judging from the looks on Emmett's and Jaspers faces.

I didn't need Jaspers power to figure out that Emmett was smug and Jasper was shocked and a little pissed off.

I practically pushed Jasper out again and turned to Emmett: "where's the girls?"

"Shopping" everyone said simultaneously, this was going to be a fun week.

_Except that Edward wasn't here_.

We all sat on the couch and talked. Kate on Garret's knee, Cameron on Elezar's knee and me sandwiched in between Emmett and jazz. I quite liked being single, I had my brothers and friends to make up for it.

Well that was until the girls got back.

Alice dumped her shopping bags in her room and plonked herself on Jasper; Rosalie did the same, practically lying on Emmett. Tanya, me and Irina were the only single ones. Well, it's better than at home when I am on my own. We sat on the floor and looked at the couples. Carlisle and Esme strolled in then and looked at all of us. We were smiling and having fun, happy that the family was back together.

"Kids" Esme said, we weren't technically kids (I'm older than her!) but she liked to think we and that she was the parent. We played along, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "We're going to an art museum, anyone want to come?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, count me in!" I shouted, sarcastically, earning a kick from Carlisle.

"Daddy, that's child cruelty!" I wept.

"Well it's ok when you're a 108 year old child Bell" he said, smiling, and with that, they left, leaving us on our own, and bored.

"What should we do?" Garrett asked.

"I know, let's order pizza!" Emmett squealed, a very unmanly sound.

Rose smiled at him fondly while we all stared.

"What the hell, Emmett? We can't eat." Alice snapped. She was obviously tired of his wise-cracks. He must have been seriously annoying in the car. Jasper rubbed her back gently and, as always, it calmed her down. She relaxed into his chest, sighing.

Emmett suddenly jumped up to tickle Alice, annoying her even more, and then he ran at me. He had completely forgotten about Rosalie being perched on his lap, until he heard her complaining.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed from the ground where she landed, as she watched him sit down next to me on the floor. He grinned at her sheepishly, and she threw a cushion at his head. He didn't bother to dodge it, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Guys, I know what we can do! Let's talk about this Edward person." He said, grinning at me.

All the humour in my face vanished and I felt myself get colder. Jasper and Rose grinned at me whilst Alice clapped her hands and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Who?" I said, helplessly playing dumb.

"Yeah, Emmett, who?" The Denali clan asked simultaneously.

"You know, Bella's guy!" He exclaimed not realising I didn't tell them his name.

"Bella never said he was called Edward" Cameron said, grinning slyly.

"Aww, that's a cute name!" Tanya and Irina cooed.

I buried my head in my hands. "Can we leave this till tomorrow?" I asked unhappily, realising we'd have to talk about it soon.

"No, because tomorrow you'll say "can we talk about this tomorrow" and then you'll do that every day after that!" Rosalie said, smiling slightly, looking a little sympathetic.

"I love and hate how you know me so well Rose." I answered, getting up and running in to the nearby forest.

And I thought I was messed up before!

Aww, I miss Edward…

Not helping.

**Chapter 6 EPOV**

I strolled into lunch casually - going for a cool effect, only for it to be ruined when I slipped on someone's spilt soda. I landed on my backside. Looking up at all of my friends, I saw the girls nearly in tears and the guys trying not to laugh. I couldn't be angry; if one of them had fallen over air then I would have probably been in stitches too.

It had seemed like it had been forever since I was debating whether or not to get out of bed, and now was the moment I have been waiting for all day.

I got in the dinner queue and spotted the table where Bella sat with her family yesterday. It was empty. I quickly scanned the room and came up with nothing. I had a suddenly empty feeling in my gut and chest. I hurried to the end of the line and just got a soda because I didn't think I would be able to stomach food, seen as my gut was in pain.

What the hell?

I sat down in my seat grumpily, in no mood for the lunch time chitter-chatter.

Tyler sat down opposite me and he looked at the bottle in my hands grinning:

"Hey Eddie, I thought you would be avoiding soda after the little incident before…" he said trying not the crack up.

Oh, I'll help him crack up. His head. He called me "Eddie." _Eww._

Ugh I hate that name. I bite down on my lower lip and ruffled my hair, grinning fakely. I knew Tyler was only annoying me because he fancied Lauren and she apparently like me. "Yay."

"Tyler, don't be mean to Edward!" Lauren cried angrily, only making Tyler stomp off toward the office. Damn, I need to get Tyler with Lauren so I can get him OFF my back. I've always wanted to try my luck at match-making!

"Hey, Angela?" I asked her because she was the only girl who didn't flirt with me, so if figured we could have a normal conversation. She looked up so I continued: "where are the Cullen's?" I wondered if it was a regular thing for them to be off school.

"Um, I think they went somewhere to help they're dad get a bunch of sick kids to go swim with dolphins or something." She said smiling; turning her attention back towards Ben.

I had found out yesterday, whilst talking to Jess, that Bella's "dad" Carlisle, was her foster dad, and he was a doctor. I didn't realise it was a family thing.

Anyway, what is it with sick kids and dolphins? If I ever find myself thinking about dolphins a lot I'm going to get myself checked out by a doctor!

I went home grumpily and the rest of the week was practically the same.

Bella Cullen never came back to school.

I was a mess all week.

I couldn't even annoy Charlie, or concentrate in school.

Every day I waited anxiously for Bella and her family to glide through the doors of the cafeteria, and every day I was disappointed. Then I would attempt to listen to the conversations.

It was a depressing loop.

Everyone was planning a trip to La Push Ocean Park in 2 weeks. I was invited; I agreed to go, but more out of politeness then desire. Beaches should be hot and dry, not wet and windy. By Friday I was completely sure that Bella wasn't going be in school, so I wasn't as disappointed when she didn't show up.

My chest still stung a little though. For all I knew, she and her family could have dropped out of school. How was I to know? I didn't even know them.

I was trying to push her out of my mind, trying to kid myself that she wasn't as beautiful as my mind recalled. No one was that perfect. Not even angels.

I still couldn't supress my desire to see her again, strange as that seems.

I had known her for one week now, and after one day she had me mesmerised. *Sigh*

My first week in Forks passed without any dramatic incidents, sure I had injured people in PE, but everyone had learned to avoid me when armed.

Charlie worked all the time so I had the house to myself for most of the weekend, much to my pleasure. I just did my homework and emailed mum. The rain stayed soft over the weekend so I slept well.

On Monday, people greeted me in the car park and I smiled and nodded back to them, as I didn't know their names. That's the bad thing about being new, everyone knows your name but you don't know theirs, it's very frustrating .

We had a pop quiz in English on Wuthering Heights and it was easy. I'm actually feeling comfortable here, which I never expected to happen. I hope Forks isn't growing on me, oh dear.

When we walked out of our class, the air was swirling with little bits of white.

"Wow, it's snowing!" Jess exclaimed dramatically.

"Cool." I said simply. Jessica looked upset by my lack of conversation, but I was in deep thought, trying not to fall over on the now slippery path.

I was forever thinking about Bella. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I didn't know _why_ she seemed to have such a hold over me. I'd spoken to her _once_; it wasn't like we were in love.

Everyone started throwing snowballs at each other, which I classed as my queue to leave.

"Jess, I'm going to get something to eat, ok?" I said and she dropped her ball of snowy mush and walked happily next to me. That was probably the most I've said to her, put together, since Bella had disappeared.

I walked alertly to the lunch room with Jessica, ducking and dodging snow balls as they flew by us. Mike caught us at the door, laughing, with ice melting in his spikey hair. He talked animatedly to Jess about the massive snow ball fight he was planning after school.

I glanced at the table in the corner, out of habit and was planted in my place. There were people sat there.


	5. Friendship?

MyLight

**Chapter 7: BPOV **

The sun finally rose. I had been counting down the minutes since it had set, and finally, the wait was over. We were leaving today, and I was torn. I wanted to see Edward, and see if I could read him any better, but I also knew I'd miss my family as soon as I got home. I was mystified by Edward, but at the same time, I didn't want to go back. I had a bad feeling.

I had been feeling a lot of new things recently. I think I was beginning to fall in love.

Yeah, I know, I've known him for a week, and spent half a day with him so far, but if my memory serves correctly, this is exactly how much time it took for Jasper to love Alice, who already loved him.

I'm so confused and frightened. I can't love a human boy, it's too much of a risk.

I wonder if I remember him right or if he isn't hot as I've been imagining him as. Maybe I've been imagining him better, and when I see him, I'll realise that I didn't love him, I loved my version of him.

That would be okay.

That would also make me feel terrible.

I managed to avoid everyone pretty much, so I haven't had to talk about Edward, which is good because I don't understand my feelings at the minute. I feel like I have butterflies in my tummy, doing flips and other gymnastically awesome things.

I've been hanging out with Cameron and Garrett for the past week, because they know I don't want talk about him, so they leave me alone and start natural conversations instead. They truly are my best friends! Plus they know I'll leave early if they annoy me.

I do love my family and all, but they are all so excited that I actually like someone! (Maybe.) Emmett's alright but he's been with Rose all week; she keeps pouncing on me, trying to get out some details.

Jasper has been staying away from me because of the "emotional crisis" as he likes to put it. I'm not having an emotional crisis, I just think about Edward and I feel a lot of crazy things, then I think about everyone asking about Edward and I go all tense and stuff. I asked Jasper to stay away though, because I knew Alice would go with him and I KNOW she will not settle for no answer. She will just annoy the crap out of everyone until I tell her ,and if she annoys them then they all suddenly want to know, because they know once she knows it's all over.

Garrett and I caught up eventually; I realised how much I have missed him. He is the best friend a girl could ask for and I love him to pieces. I am really going to miss him. We went for walks in the woods, and talked about everything. He hasn't pushed me to talk about anything yet, and for that I am grateful.

He and Carmen are the only things that have stopped me going home this week. I really will miss them. I might invite them up sometime when we're at home.

They both really want to see Edward. So does Tanya; she is in love with him already! She doesn't even know him, she just listened to the short description I gave her of him and she suddenly likes him. Woo.

Irina and Tanya are supportive, but annoyed that I might like someone. They think they are the only single vampires in the history of vampires. I told them you don't need a guy to make you happy.

Irina and Kate turned on me and said look at how happy I am in just the memory of him. I guess I wasn't this happy when I was alone; well I'm still am alone, but still, it feels different. Everything's changed all of a sudden.

Garrett said I've changed as well, in a good way. He says I've always been fun but now I'm even better, and happy - which was apparently his and Emmett's goal in eternity.

Carmen and I have been hunting and hanging out all the time, just talking about life and stuff. She understands me almost as much as my close family do.

Leaving was painful as well as exciting. I am gonna miss them sooo much and I promised to invite them all down soon. Carmen was very happy when I said that; I was too busy hugging everyone to ask her why.

Emmett and I ran home. I planned to run home anyway, but the rest of my family were so bored of Emmett's jokes they wouldn't let him in the car, even Rosalie was annoyed with him. We joked and talked on the way home until we came to the edge of Forks. We slowed down into a walk and Emmett's face went all serious.

Here we go.

"Fine, Emmett! What do you wanna know?" I said as calmly as I could manage.

"All I know about him is that you don't know anything about him! When you've spent more time with him, if that's what you want to do, all I'll care about is whether he can make you as happy as me and G do, and then, I'll love him too" he declared, grinning. He knew that he and Garrett were the only people who made me truly happy, because they knew just how to make me laugh.

I love my brother.

He threw me onto his back and piggy-backed me the rest of the way home. We arrived after the others, soaked from the rain and laughing. They looked amused, and Esme ran to fetch us some towels. These are the moments when I am truly content with my never ending life, I wish there were more of these moments though.

As I went to my room, to get changed to go hunting with Alice, I remembered I had hunted the day before so I was fine for tomorrow. I felt sneakily pleased that I wouldn't have to spend time along with Alice, and her content snooping.

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

Alice was annoying the crap out of me and Emmett because she KNEW I had told him something, but he said nothing. Normally Emmett got frustrated with Alice quickly, and spilled whatever he knew, just so that she would leave him alone. But he knew I wasn't ready to talk to everyone about Edward yet, he also knew that I wouldn't talk to him again if he even spoke a word.

I almost kicked Alice out of the car and made her walk on the way to school. She was whining and everyone else was as well, begging me to tell her. Emmett found this extremely funny. A glare form Rose shut him up.

The day dragged on; I was watching Edward through Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton's eyes.

I preferred to watch through Mikes eyes, seen as Jessica's mind was pretty perverted when it came to Edward. Or any boy in general really. *Shudders*

Edward had a dead look in his eyes, like he was in some sort of pain. I suffered with him for the whole day and was angry with whoever did this to him. What had happened while we had been away? I knew he hadn't been pushed out of his group of friends, because both Mike and Jess still thought of him as a companion.

He was alert as he walked in the cafeteria, dodging snow balls and occasionally slipping with Jess at his side. He walked to the lunch line; he didn't even know I was here!

I wonder if he missed me.

His eyes soon wandered over the cafeteria until he met my table, I carefully kept my eyes away but watched him in Jessica's mind. Jessica was becoming a really annoying person. Her mind was FOREVER fantasizing about Edward, unless she was making bitchy comments about other girls who talked to him - which is still kind of thinking about Edward.

He didn't move as he saw me, he wasn't even breathing. Jess was staring at him, thinking he looked handsome, which he did, but she didn't see the pain in his eyes. He looked down at the dirty floor, looking like he admired it more than anything.

"Hey Edward, you getting anything?" Mike asked. Mike was nice, he genuinely liked Edward, but he also liked the fact he was always surrounded in girls.

Edward was looking at the floor, his face burning. I was scared. What was happening to him?

"No, I think I'm ok." A little voice squeaked out. I realised it was Edward and couldn't help but laugh. He stepped out of the line, and my family claimed my attention.

"Bells…"Emmett whined. "Please tell them what you told me,_ please_, they are trying to kill me!"

"Right, I know nothing about him! I like his scent what else is there to tell?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Really? Is that IT?" Jasper asked shocked, I pushed my shield out to him, curious, "_feels like something more than just liking his scent…_" I stopped listening and glared at him. I didn't want to know what kind of feelings I was developing.

"Well I've known him for a week, and only spent a day with him so far, what do you expected me to tell you?" I asked, smiling "I promise to tell you when I find out for myself! Gosh guys, lay off. Oh and this is exactly what I told Emmett, right?" I added, Emmett nodded and smiled at me. I'd just let him of the hook. He didn't need to suffer with me. The rest of my family beamed at me, feeling like they had won this weird battle.

"Edward's going to looked over in a second, guys, so act NATURAL!" Alice breathed, grinning.

"And no, Emmett, not act like a natural vampire." Rose said, glaring at her husband. She could read his mind almost as well as I could. His face fell with fake sadness, and Rose kissed his cheek, grinning.

"Guy, GUYS! Focus! Act human." Alice corrected.

"Oh, human, you say?" Jasper said smiling, he held up a ball of ice in his hand, his eyes on Rosalie, but his mind on Emmett, we could all see it coming though.

He threw the ice at Emmett's head at full vampire speed and strength. Emmett caught it and aimed at me, I ducked and it went rocketing in the back wall, smashing a brick.

We all looked around the cafeteria innocently, looking for the person who did it. The other people suspected nothing. _Phew_!

"Bella!" Emmett whined – again - "that was a perfect shot, why did you have to duck?"

"Because, Emmett, I'm NOT stupid!"

He sighed and everyone laughed, I turned my attention back to Edward, trying to avoid Emmett's wet hair as he swung it around, causing the girls to squeal.

I used my shield so that I knew exactly what was happening. Plus I was curious to see if I could hear Edward yet. I pushed my shield out cover him, and then, disappointedly, focused it on Eric instead.

"Edward? What are you staring at?" Eric asked._ G__osh dude, you look a mess._

I looked over to Edward to see who Eric meant, and was met by a pair of emerald green eyes, staring at me. He dropped his head and glared at the empty space on the table.

Humans have to eat, right? Why isn't he? There must be something wrong with him today.

"Bella Cullen is staring at you." Eric continued slyly, trying to get him to spill. _Duuuude, she is FINE, if she was after me__,__ I wouldn't waste a second man - get in there_. I shuddered, since when did looking at someone mean that you want them? Jasper chuckled, and we all looked at him. We held his hands up, and I looked back towards Edward.

"Really?" Edward asked, his voice cracking. "Stop looking at her!" He whispered furiously. Eric laughed, but looked away as asked.

I stopped staring at him now, but through his tables mind, I saw he was looking at me.

His friends were planning a snow ball fight after school. It was raining though, were human ears that rubbish? The rain sounded loud to me. Through Jessica's eye I saw Edward groan and shudder. I was so confused! What was wrong with him today?

This could be normal behaviour for all I knew, though.

Everyone groaned as they realised it was raining and Edward smiled happily to himself.

I left about five minutes after him and arrived to biology as he was drawing on his book. He looked happier now. I was glad.

I was waiting for him to say something, but he didn't so I said: "Hiya!" He looked up and met my eyes.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked calmly.

"Fine thanks, I'm actually glad to be back!" I answered, happily grinning.

"Where were you?"

"In Alaska" my eyes widened ad I realised I had told him the truth. "Helping my dad" I finished smiling. The story was that we went to a sick children's home and took them to swim with dolphins, not in Alaska! His eyes distracted me, if this carried on, I would end up telling him anything he wanted to know. If he knew that, he could seriously use it to his advantage. He could say: "You drink animal blood, don't you?" and I would say "of _course_" without thinking about it!

This human will be the death of me. Or maybe the other way around… no I'm NOT going to think about that.

Mr Banner started talking then, I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we were doing but I couldn't with Edward sat so close to me. His scent was driving me crazy; whenever he stirred the air I would go madder with pleasure. I slid my chair away from him, in a small hope to ignore his scent.

I knew this practical off by heart, so it was easy. He teased me, trying to catch me out, hoping my quick answers would be wrong, but he was disappointed every time. I felt smug. At one point, his hand brushed mine, I was attacked by electric shocks, and glorious heat. It was painfully blissful, the right kind of heat I had been absentmindedly searching for. The heat was snatched away as quickly as it appeared, as Edward reeled back from my frozen hand in shock. I wonder if he felt the electricity.

We were finished before anyone else, so I had nothing to do but try not to look at Edward. I was unsuccessful, of course, but I at least managed to make sure he didn't know I was looking at him, so I watched him through Mike's eyes.

I looked at him with my eyes at one point, when I heard his pen tapping, and found him staring at me as well. I looked deep into his eyes, losing myself with the depth of them, I felt like I could see for miles into these emerald green eyes, like they were laying out all of his secrets…

"Hey, do you get contacts?" he asked quickly, breaking me out of my trance.

"No" I answered, puzzled by his question.

"Oh… I just thought there was something different about your eyes" he mumbled quietly. I suddenly realised my eyes were black the last time I had seen him, today they were a golden colour, due to hunting the night before.

Mr Banner interrupted us then, curios that Edward had been slacking. If I could have gone red, I would have. I was annoyed that he assumed Edward didn't have the brains to do this practical, but Edward seemed fine, only glaring at him when he turned his back.

He seemed uncomfortable, so I tried to think of a safe conversation to start: "It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" I asked hesitantly, oh my gosh I was asking him about the weather, how lame.

"Um, I think" he said it uncertainly; I raised my eyebrows; urging him to continue. "I don't like the snow. Any cold, wet thing and I don't really…" he broke of shuddering harshly.

Well how about that? Cold? No wonder he pulled his hand back so quickly before, he must think I left my hand sat out in a blizzard!

"Forks must be a difficult place to live then, huh?" I was concerned; I wanted him to be happy.

"You have NO idea." he said rolling his eyes and shaking his golden hair.

"Why did you come here then?" I meant to question but I came out like more of a demand, I hope he just thought I was just interested, and not obsessed.

"Um, my mother got re-married and kicked me out."

"Aww, do you not like the new guy?"

"Oh no, he's fine! Mum just felt like I was getting in the way I guess. He travels a lot, and mum wanted to go with him."

"So she sent you here?" I asked, sympathetically. The poor thing must feel deserted, I wanted to hug him so badly.

"Yeah, I hated it at first, but it's growing on me, I guess." He said flatly. There was no emotion in his voice.

"Do you like living with your dad?"

"No. Well, he's alright really, I'm just making it my goal to piss him off as much as possible."

"That's not nice, I hear he's a good guy." I said, laughing.

"I guess he is, but I don't know what else to take out my frustration on." He stared at his desk then, deep in thought. I so wish I could hear what he was thinking, this was so frustrating!

"Life just isn't fair is it…" I said, looking out of the window, not wanting to finish. I swear I saw his arms twitch, like he wanted to hug me too. My frustration increased, and I looked further into the distance, trying to forget what was happening next to me.

"Aww don't worry Bells, life is good in the end, I hear." His voice light, trying to be cheery.

My non-beating heat missed a non-existent beat.

"Wait, you called me "Bells."" I asked shocked. Had he spoke to my family? Did he hear some of our conversations?

"Oh sorry, don't you like it?"

"No, I do, it's my nickname in my family, and it's just that no one else has ever called me that before." I said simply. No one else had EVER called me Bells, besides my family, not even when I was human.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise…" He mumbled, trailing off, embarrassed again. The urge to help him was unbearable. My feelings bubbled up until they almost burst, I had to speak, to snap myself out of this: "No, its ok, I was just shocked, you can call me Bells if you want to." I said smiling at him. I liked the way "Bells" sounded in his voice… it sounded so pretty.

"O…K" he said cautiously. I was freaking him out.

"Sorry if I'm freaking you out, it's just, I'm having a hard time trying to read you." I explained nervously, what if I accidentally spilled everything like I almost did before?_ Because you see, I can't read your mind! Pretty annoying really, what's wrong with you?_

"Oh, are you a good reader then?" he asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood and leave the last conversation behind.

"Exceptionally! Well usually, I mean, but you're difficult…" I said frowning slightly as Mr Banner wrapped up class early.

I sighed rising out of my seat and hurrying to Spanish, leaving Edward behind.

I ran to Spanish and took my seat next to Emmett, he looked at me pointedly and I reassured him I would tell him after.

God, this is gonna be a long night.

**Chapter 8 EPOV**

It felt like hours had passed, but I was still stood in the cafeteria, at the end of the lunch queue, staring at the ground. I didn't know where else to look.

Mike pulled on my arm: "Hey Edward, you getting anything?"

I looked down, my ears hot; I had no reason to feel self-conscious. Oh gosh I'm blushing! I'm turning into a girl, brilliant.

"No, I think I'm ok" I answered mechanically, stepping out of the line, keeping my back to the Cullen's table.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked, worried.

"No actually, I feel a bit sick" I said looking at my feet, I waited for them to get there food, and then I walked to our table, never looking up. I played with my shirt nervously as I waited for them to eat, my stomach churning.

Everyone said I looked faint, they were all asking me if I was feeling okay.

I was terrified; I was going to have to sit next to Bella! This should be a dream come true but I was incredibly nervous.

I looked up at their table, wondering if my memory had served Bella justice.

I kept my head down and glanced through my lashes, none of them were looking my way so I lifted my head a little.

They were laughing. Emmett and Jaspers hair was completely wet and dripping. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were leaning away as Emmett shook his hair towards them. They were enjoying the snowy day, like everybody else except they looked like they were acting in a movie. Of course they looked like they were having fun, but Bella looked like she was acting, and fighting to keep a smile on her face. Her family shot her nervous glances every now and then so she'd smile or ignore them.

They looked different. I examined Bella carefully. Her skin was less pale, slightly flushed and the circles under her eyes were less noticeable.

And yes, she was as flawless as I remembered. _Dammit. _

"Edward? What are you staring at?" Eric asked, his eyes following my stare.

Bella's eyes flashed over to meet mine immediately. I dropped my head and stared at the table, most likely blushing.

For the second I had held her eyes, I could tell that she was nervous or scared about something. Her eyes had been sympathetic and unhappy, I wondered what she was thinking.

"Bella Cullen is staring at you" Eric said smiling.

"Really?" I asked, hopefully. He was staring at her too. "Stop looking at her!" I whispered, he snickered, but looked away. Jess interrupted us then asking us whether we were going to take part in the snowball fight they were planning it after school.

Great, now I had to hide in gym until the car park cleared. For the rest of lunch I carefully kept my eyes on my own table, trying to participate in the conversations.

It didn't work.

I still always caught myself staring at Bella. I don't even know I'm staring at her anymore! It's like a routine. It's easy, like breathing.

Well not like my breathing now. My breath was coming out all ruff and cold, like I have chunks of ice stuck in my throat.

As I prepared to leave the cafeteria, I heard groans and I looked outside to see it raining, washing away all traces of the snow. I smiled, secretly over the moon. I would be free to go home straight after gym, though that wasn't exactly great either. Mike kept up a string of complaints all the way to biology.

When I walked in, my table was still empty.

I sat down and began to draw all over my book. I was bored, and I didn't know how else to look natural or comfortable at my desk.

I was very aware of Bella gliding in and sitting next to me, she pulled he chair back noisily, making me think I was imagining what happened the first time. I was pondering on that as I tried to ignore Bella and to concentrate on my doodling.

"Hiya!" said a bright musical voice. I looked up and saw that her chair was angled toward me. She was talking to me! Her dazzling face was friendly and open, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, how are you?" I tried to keep it light and simple.

"Fine thanks, I'm actually glad to be back!" she said grinning.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"In Alaska" she said, frowning, "helping my dad" she finished, smiling again.

Mr Banner started talking then, I tried to concentrate as he explain the lab we were doing, but I couldn't with Bella sat so close to me.

As if she had read my mine, her chair slid noiselessly away from me. We were working in partners today, looking into a microscope and identifying things. Fairly easy, plus I've already done it, so now I can show off. She looked pretty smart; last time she was in this lesson she had finished the work quickly and effortlessly, answering a question I didn't even think she had heard.

"Get started!" Mr Banner boomed, eyeing our table, he obviously remembered my first lesson. Well I know I did, but just for different reasons.

"Ladies first." I said, I wanted to see if she was good at this, or if she needed my help.

"Ok then." She replied, grabbing the microscope, too quickly again. It made my eyes hurt when she moved that rapidly. She snapped the first slide into place and studied the image for a second: "Prophase" she said confidently.

She began to remove the slide so I stopped her, her hand was freezing cold, and I know it's a cold day but come on, it felt like she had left her poor hand in a freezer overnight! However, that wasn't the reason I jerked my hand away so fast. When she touched me, my blooded boiled; I felt like I'd been electrocuted. I checked my hair to see if it was standing on end.

It wasn't. Thankfully. However I felt suddenly on edge.

"What?" she asked looking at her hand. She felt it to?

"May I?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." She passed me the microscope and I looked into it hopefully. Damn, she was right... I reached for the next slide and put it in place.

"Anaphase" I said confidently, I knew what was coming next:

"May I?" she mimicked sweetly.

"Don't you believe me?" I asked teasing her a little, she smiled back and grabbed the microscope, slower this time, like she was watching her every move.

She examined it for a shorter time than me and grabbed the next slide.

"Interphase, wanna check it?" she asked sweetly, flashing me a grin, I caught a glance of her gleaming teeth, they looked perfect, like she did. Dammit! Stop thinking about her like that. I remembered that I needed to answer, and shrugged.

"No thanks, I trust you." Her face lit up when I said the word: "trust."

We were finished before anyone else, so I had nothing to do but try not to look at Bella. I wasn't successful. I looked up and she was staring at me as well, I immediately understood what else was different about her.

"Hey, do you get contacts?" I asked quickly, instantly regretting it.

She seemed puzzled by my unexpected question: "No." She answered simply, as if she was trying not to give anything away.

"Oh… I just thought there was something different about your eyes" I mumbled looking away. I heard her sigh and shrug. In fact, I _knew_ there was something different. I vividly remember that flat black colour of her eyes; it had haunted me for the past week. Today her eyes were a completely different colour, a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.

I didn't understand how it could be, unless she was for some reason lying about her contacts. Or maybe Forks is driving me crazy - I told mum this would happen.

Mr Banner appeared in front of us then, prepared to yell at us for not doing anything. I saw his brain make connections with the fact our sheet was filled in, and I saw his face redden. Was he embarrassed or did he want us to have been slacking, just so he could yell at us? I thought it was the latter of the two.

"Bella, you should have let Edward at least have a go, it isn't that complicated." He said, glowering at us.

"Edward actually told me most of the answers, Sir." Bella said brightly, smiling at me, and then smirking at our bewildered teacher. I was pretty pissed off that he thought I wouldn't have been able to do it for myself. Bastard.

He wandered off towards Mike and his partner, and I glared at his back.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Bella asked, calmly.

"Um, I think?" I came out like a question. She raised her eyebrows "I don't like the snow. Any cold, wet thing and I don't really…" I broke off shuddering.

"Forks must be a difficult place to live then, huh?" she sounded concerned, but she was smiling to herself as well, as if she was enjoying some private joke.

"You have NO idea." She seemed fascinated by what I said: "Why did you come here then?" she demanded.

"Um, my mother got re-married and kicked me out." I stammered, my voice sounded sad, but I tried to ignore it.

"Aww, do you not like the new guy?"

"Oh no, he's fine! Mum just felt like I was getting in the way I guess." I felt like I was attention seeking, but I'd never said this to anyone before, it felt nice to get it off my chest. "He travels a lot though, and mum wanted to go with him."

"So she sent you here?" she said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, I hated it at first, but it's growing on me, I guess." I replied. She was growing on me more like. Ugh.

"Do you like living with your dad?"

"No. well, he's alright really, I'm just making it my goal to piss him off as much as possible."

She smirked "that's not nice, I hear he's a good guy."

"I guess he is, but I don't know what else to take out my frustration on." I hadn't realised this until now. I didn't hate Charlie, I just hated being away from Mum, and I suddenly felt terrible. I shouldn't take it out on Charlie, it wasn't his fault…

"Life just isn't fair is it…" she said, trailing off and gazing into the distance. She looked upset, I felt the sudden urge to hug her.

"Aww don't worry Bells, life is good in the end, I hear."

"Wait, you called me "Bells."" she looked shocked.

"Oh sorry, don't you like it?" I thought is sounded nice, pretty sweet as well.

"No, I do, it's my nickname in my family, and it's just no one else has ever called me that before…" she looked bewildered.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise.."

"No it's ok, I was just shocked, and you can call me Bells if you want to." She smiled at me.

"O…K"I said cautiously.

"Sorry if I'm freaking you out, it's just, I'm having a hard time trying to read you." She was trying to keep her smile in place, it was obvious. I felt like I had offended her. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? She wasn't freaking me out though, she was just confusing me. She looked amused.

"Oh, are you a good reader then?"

"Exceptionally! Well usually, but you're difficult." She frowned to herself; then Mr Banner ended class early.

Joy.

Bella rushed as swiftly and as gracefully as she had last time, and the same as last time, I stared after her. I hope this isn't a tradition in the making, because it'd be boring sitting here watching her, instead of chasing after her and holding her hand.

Oh no…

I now realise that Bella is becoming a big part in my life, even if she doesn't know it. Well I have to be a gentleman and become her friend first, and as her friend I have to help her and support her. Even if she likes someone else.

I pledge to become her friend and to be a good friend as well.


End file.
